


Like the stars

by MischievousCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Trip, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousCat/pseuds/MischievousCat
Summary: Kei can't even remember when it was when he realized it. Maybe it was when the raven asked him to share apartments or when they enjoy each others company, be it in their home or somewhere else. Maybe it was when Tetsurou finally broke the last of Kei's facade and taught him to love all sorts of things.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Stars

Kei felt the cold wind brush against his face. He pulled his knees towards him and laid his head on top of it. 

The gentle sound of the waves and the soft sand beneath him was enough to bring him comfort, but not enough to stop the aching in his chest. 

Kei felt like it was a mistake to join this beach trip Tetsurou has planned, specially when he knew that a certain girl, who a certain bedheaded male liked, was coming.

Unfortunately, Kei thinks he might've fallen head over heels for that stupid bedheaded man. 

Kei can't even remember when it was when he realized it. Maybe it was when the raven asked him to share apartments or when they enjoy each others company, be it in their home or somewhere else. Maybe it was when Tetsurou finally broke the last of Kei's facade and taught him to love all sorts of things. 

He can't remember when it was, but he does remember how wildly his heart beated, as if it was going to come out of his chest. He remembers staring at his ceiling in the middle of the night with one thing in mind

_"I've fallen for Tetsurou"_

The blond stretches his legs and lays on the sand. He gazed at the starts above him, admiring their beauty and thinks about their similarities with Tetsurou.

Kuroo Tetsurou who's always bright, brilliant, mesmerizing, and like the stars, oh so unreachable.

Kei closed his eyes and let the sound of the ocean fill him, hoping the the waves would carry his thoughts away. 

"If you're going to sleep, they you should probably go back in the house." 

Kei opened his eyes as he heard the familiar voice. 

There stood beside him, was none other than Kuroo Tetsurou wearing favorite red jacket, smiling at him. 

Suddenly he felt butterflies in his stomach, his heart started to race, but Kei ignored it and he ignored him. 

"Seriously Tsukki" Tetsurou whined as he sat down next to him "It's really cold tonight and you're wearing a thin sweater. Are you planning to get sick?"

Tetsurou's voice was dripping with concern, and Kei wishes that I didn't because it fuels his hopes and fantasy that Tetsurou's concerned would be more than just looking out for a friend.

"I'm going to be fine" the bloned assured him or maybe it was for himself, nonetheless, silence enveloped them, like those moments in their shared apartment when they marvel in silence as they both do their own tasks. 

"Mika made some hot chocolate, we should go back inside and get some" 

Hearing her name coming out of the raven irked him, and he feels guilty about it because the girl didn't really do anything to him. It wasn't her fault that it was she who the raven likes.

"Go inside then" Kei said softly 

"Come inside with me, Mika makes the best hot chocolate" Tetsurou said "She made some for me before and it was amazing!"

Kei only hummed. The aching in his chest growing and jealousy spreading in him like wildfire.

Kei doesn't like it, he doesn't like the pain that comes with it. 

The blonde could only listen as Tetsurou continuously speaks 

" She also cooks very well, and she bakes these tasty cookies" he said smiling widely 

Kei wondered if Tetsurou talks about him like that.would the raven be sporting a beautiful smile as he shares stories of them? 

Kei sat up and pulled his knees towards him "you're talking too much Tetsu" the raven smiles sheepishly at him. 

The blonde looks at him and before he could stop himself, words spilled from his mouth 

"You're so in love with her aren't you?"

A small smile blossoms from the raven's face and somehow that was enough to answer his question.

Kei flashes him a smile before standing up, patting the sand off his shorts. He gazes at the starts above

_"unreachable"_ he thought 

The cold wind blew, making him shiver and Kei wishes he had worn something thicker.

He ignored the aching in his chest and the slight burn in his eyes. 

Then he realized. He realized that maybe he shouldn't try anymore. He realized that maybe it was time for him to let go. 

It was time for him to move on. 

So he wishes.

He wishes for the cold wind to carry his feelings along with it.


	2. Kei's color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou wonders what color suits Kei better

Tetsurou was left sitting on the sand as Kei flashes him a sad smile. Confused as to why the blond was smiling sadly, he quickly stands up to comfort him, not wanting to see the man in front of him with teary eyes. 

But before Tetsurou could let out a word, a loud voice called. 

"Kei, there you are!" 

Both of them turned to the direction of the voice and saw Lev quickly approaching them. The silver-haired man was smiling brightly at Kei, presenting a gray jacket.

" Akaashi said you went outside and you'll probably need a jacket. I couldn't find yours so just use mine." Lev explained as he handed the jacket to the blond

Something ticked inside Tetsurou when Kei draped the jacket over his shoulders. He quietly murmured "thanks Lev" and in turn, the silver-haired man ruffles the blond's hair. 

"Aight. I'll go back inside"

Tetsurou frowns a little, feeling a bit uncomfortable at how close Kei and Lev has become.

When did it even start? Maybe when Tetsurou started dragging Kei to hang out with them or maybe during the classes the two guys shared. Nonetheless, Tetsurou feels a little weird 

_'you're jealous'_ Akaashi's voice rings inside his head. 

The same phrase he's told Tetsurou when he gets a little pissed at people hanging around Kei. 

Tsk. Why would he even be jealous? Kei's just a good friend, right? Tetsuro just doesn't want people messing up with his favorite roommate (his only roommate). Plus, Tetsurou promised Akiteru that he'd take care of Kei and the raven doesn't plan on breaking that promise.

So, no. Tetsurou isn't jealous, he's just a tiny bit protective.

Kei's voice pulled him from his thoughts 

"W-what did you say?" he asked not sure about what the blond asked

He saw Kei rolled his eyes at him " I said, I'm going to walk for a while, you can head back inside with Lev and have your cup of choco"

Tetaurou was frozen, glaring at the grey jacket on Kei. "Nope, I'll walk with you," he said before flashing a smirk "Can't risk you getting abducted" 

The blond rolls his eyes again but Tetsurou definitely saw the tiny smile before Kei answered "Drama queen. Suit yourself"

The two of them walked side by side, basking in the silence. Tetsurou glanced at Kei and marveled at how beautiful the blond looks under the moonlight, with a soft smile on his lips. 

Tetsurou likes this, staying beside Kei. Admiring how comfortable it is being with each other. After a while, the blond halted. 

"it's really cold" the blond whispers as he took the jacket off his shoulders and decided to wear it. 

The jacket was too big on the blond. Its sleeves hiding Kei's hand. He admires the jacket for a little then suddenly he sniffs on the sleeves.

"Lev's cologne smells really good, doesn't it? I wonder where he buys them" Kei asks him

Tetsurou felt something bubble up in his stomach and he frowns as he watches the blond get comfortable in the jacket he's wearing.

Grey doesn't look good on Kei, he thought. Not that Kei looks ugly in it, Tetsurou just thinks that there are colors far more suited for the blond.

For one, yellow could be Kei's color. Like his hair, that's always so soft and beautiful. Yellow, just like the sunflower Kei really loves. The one he bought for Kei's birthday as a surprise. Yellow, like the dinosaur stuffed toy he won in the arcade and gave to Kei. The one that the blond keeps with him when he sleeps because he says it's comforting. 

Kei's color could be pink. Like the strawberry shortcake, they eat from Kei's favorite cafe. The one Tetsurou buys when he messes up and upsets Kei. Pink, like the sweater Akiteru, bought because Hinata told Akiteru Kei liked it. The one Kei would deny liking, though Tetsurou knows he secretly loves it. Pink, like the bottle of Kei's shampoo. The strawberry scented one. The one Kei really likes because, duh, it's strawberry. 

It could also be blue. Like the dinosaur blanket Tetsurou bought him. The one he saw on sale at the mall while strolling. Like the sky and the ocean, which give Kei peace. Hence, the beach trip Tetsurou has planned for their group, so that Kei could relax after all the mind-melting exams they took. 

But surely (Tetsurou thinks), the color that suits Kei the most is the color Red. The color of love and passion. The color that occupies the majority of his closet. 

Tetsurou smirks "hey exchange jackets with with me" Kei throws him a confused look

"why would I do that?"

The raven doesn't wait for him. He removes the jacket he's wearing and he hands it to Kei. 

"Tetsu, you idiot. Put it back on, it's cold" the blond argued 

He shrugs "No, trade with me"

Kei only looks at him "what for?"

"For science moonshine." Tetsurou notices the blush spreading on the blond face and he watched as the blond took off the grey jacket and put on his. 

Tetsurou felt heat creep up his cheeks as the blond lifted the sleeve to smell it. 

"Hm. This cologne is the one we bought together right?"

Tetaurou nodded. His heart races as he notices how beautiful Kei was wearing his jacket. He was right. Kei could look beautiful in any color, but red is the one for him. 

Then the realization hit him. It hit him like a speeding train. Struck him like lightning.

_He likes Kei. He loves him._

Tetsurou doesn't know when or where, but he knows it. Everything came back to him. The gifts, the arguments, the dinners outside. Hell, this whole beach trip.

With a racing heart, he called to him "Hey Kei" he looks the blond in the eyes before letting the words slip out of his lips "I think, I've fallen for you"

Kei's eyes widened. He saw the emotions dance in the honey golden eyes. From Shock to happiness and quickly turning into sadness. 

"hahaha. Great joke Tetsurou. Now stop it, it's not funny" Kei said as he walked away

Tetsurou felt his heart drop as the distance between them widened. He saw Kei's back retreating, slowly slipping away. So he forced himself to move. He caught Kei by his elbows but the blond struggled out of his hold. 

"I told you it's not funny" Kei pushed him, those golden eyes Tetsurou adores is now filled with tears.

"Kei, listen. I really like you. I just real—"

"No!" the blond releases a breath "it's really not funny Tetsu. Stop joking"

Tetsurou takes his hand, a confession ready to leave his mouth, but the blond went to speak first.

" I like you Tetsurou, or maybe I love you, but you can't love me. That's impossible. You can't love me when you're already in love with somebody else!" Kei wipes the tears off his eyes using his other hand.

Tetsurou froze. Watching as Kei cries in front of him, watching as his favorite person break down. But there was something the raven didn't understand. It didn't sit well with him. 

"I love someone?" he asked, head tilted slightly "what do you mean?" 

Kei frowns at him and was taken aback as the blond slightly pushes him "Mika! You love her don't you?"

He frowns "Kei what are yo—"

"I asked you a while ago didn't I? You smiled and that was enough to answer my question"

Tetsurou remains quiet and lets the blond rumble about how the raven was so obviously in love with Mika. A smile then forms on Tetsurou's lips. 

"You always brag about how good of a cook she—" He didn't let Kei finish. Tetsurou pulls him into a kiss. He closed his eyes as he let their lips dance, hearts racing wildly. Tetsurou was almost sure it's going to jump out of his chest, and when they separated the raven tests his forehead onto the blond's. 

"How can I be in love with Mika-chan when you already occupy my heart?" he whispers 

"Tetsu, I-" 

Tetsurou leans his head back and laughs as he saw how cute Kei was with his cheeks tinted pink. The blond covers his face with his hand to hide his embarrassment. Tetsurou just pulls him into a hug. 

"Aww moonshine, you were jealous aren't you?!" he asks smugly, forgetting that he too got jealous of their silver-haired friend. (Kei doesn't have to know about that) 

Tetsurou feels the blond pouts and he buries his face on the crook of Tetsurou's neck. 

"I love you, Kei. My moonshine" Tetsurou whispers and places a soft kiss Kei's temple.

It took a few seconds before he heard the blond's answer "Love you too... asshole"

In the end, maybe Tetsurou was right. It is probably safe to say that red is Kei's color.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the house.....

"The two of them have been out for so long, do you think they're okay?" Bokuto asks the short raven snuggled to him. 

Everyone in the house has decided to watch a movie. (except Kenma and Hinata, who's been playing animal crossing, with Hinata sitting between Kenma's legs). Keiji glances at Lev who in return gives him a thumbs up. 

Keiji only snuggles more into Bokuto's chest "Don't mind them Kou. They're sorting things out" Bokuto shrugs and wraps his arms around Keiji.

A few minutes later, Keiji receives a picture from Kuroo with a caption. 

"My moonshine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> Always stay healthy and safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it uwu. Please stay safe and stay healthy!


End file.
